


A Tale of Heaven

by seraphcelene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e22 The Gift, Episode: s06e01 Bargaining Part 1, Flash Fic, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s05e22 The Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphcelene/pseuds/seraphcelene
Summary: There are stories told even in Heaven.





	A Tale of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> post-Bargaining vignette. Inspired by the Beatles' Challenge at open_on_sunday. It was way too long for the 100 word drabble limit, clocking in at a whopping 276 words. I didn't have the heart to cut it. Inspired by Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds.
> 
> Originally posted June 26th, 2005

_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly_  
_A girl with kaleidoscope eyes._  
\- The Beatles, Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

“Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,” they say to the shape of a woman with red hair, and point to a lane half hidden by vines. “She spends her days laying beneath a cloud staring at a woman with stars in her hair. It is said they are mother and daughter, although which one came first is a mystery.”

They are not surprised that someone has come seeking her: ancient before she was born, destined for death before the Heavens had thought to imagine her. Here there are no names, only descriptions, and they call her the one who slays when she isn’t looking. 

Her bright, carefree laughter slices open the sky. There is something about her that makes even the angels uneasy.

First names are forbidden, but she doesn’t seem to care. She defies the law, caps her corner of Paradise with a marmalade sky, and calls her mother Joyce. She eats grapes all day and ice cream, weaves daisies into chains and wears them like crowns. If you should visit her, they tell the indistinct idea of a woman who comes seeking, she will feed you marshmallow pie and chocolate, fold parchment into hats and cut champions from the clouds.

Then one day she is gone, that girl with the sun in her eyes, the one who slays. Some say she dived, quite suddenly, from a tower that grew overnight in her garden. Others say she was dragged away screaming by a woman with the iridescent glow of blood on her face. On that day, it is whispered, the flowers in Heaven turned to cellophane and all the angels sighed.


End file.
